Alphabets
by Chocolates.Are.The.Best
Summary: G - Glitter. Who would even like glitter when there's diamonds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, moon stone, did I mention diamonds? But you did.
1. A Amazing

**Hey guys!**

**This is a story I've been working on. It'll be about Ian and Natalie, 26 chapters all together, each chapter a letter. Like this chapter, letter A for AMAZING.**

* * *

_A_

An _amazing_ day, the day you were born. I was four, and I rushed into the hospital room, eager to see what you looked like. Would you look like an angel? With twinkling eyes and pretty, curly dark hair? Or would you look ugly, with no hair at all, eyes full with dullness? I shuddered. I hope not.

Then, there you were, wrapped up in this little, yellow blanket, big amber eyes staring at me, your baby skin a bit pink, but smooth. You looked at me, and turned away. At least, tried to.

'That's Ian, sweetie,' Isabel cooed.

You stared at me curiously, mumbling some random syllables.

'Ian's your big brother!'

I nodded. Pointing to myself, I whispered, 'Ian. My name is Ian, Ian Kabra. I'm your big brother!'

You continued to stare at me.

'What's her name?' I turned to Isabel.

Isabel wrinkled her eyebrows. 'We haven't come up with one yet.'

I looked at you. You looked back, lips pursed. It was obvious you don't like the idea of not having a name.

Your lips pursed tightly, staring at Isabel furiously. You were only a day old, and already you want to get things done, your way. Your expression was strong, determined to have what you want.

I laughed. As far as I knew, babies usually cry, not stares, or demand names from their older brothers.

You squirmed a little, your face flushed. The same determined look etched across your tiny, newborn face. You glared at me. If you were older, I would think you'd mutter a few swear words.

That's when I knew you would be a strong person. Determined to get, to win, and not to be stopped, no matter what.

'Natalie,' I whispered.

'Speak louder, Ian!' Isabel barked.

'Natalie. Natalie Kabra,' I said, louder.

'Natalie Kabra,' Isabel considered for a while. 'I like the sound of that. Natalie, what a strong name!' Isabel smiled. 'Natalie Kabra it is.'

At that exact time, your expression soothed. Your eyebrows weren't arched together, your lips weren't pursed. Your face relaxed, amber eyes glittered. I hoped that was a sign that you like your new name.

Then, you yawned. Just a little one, and slowly fell asleep.

I stifled a laugh. What an interesting baby. First, demanding a name, then, immediately fell asleep. _Amazing_.

* * *

**Well, how do you guys like this? The idea's brilliant, I think. But the story... CC appreciated! :D**


	2. B Bond

**Hey!**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Thanks! :D Here's another chapter.**

**39 Clues Fanfictioner: Thanks, too! XD**

**Helloooo It's Me: haha, thanks. Soon enough for you? :DD**

**Volcanic Lily: Yay, somebody likes it! :DD I'm gonna get on with that later. Thanks. :D**

**Shimmering Icicles: Gonna get on with that later, too. Thanks though! XD**

**The Gone Angel: Vikram's here. Oh, you mean in the hospital room? Well, he was there, just checking on his blackberry. haha XD**

**Athens Eternal Maiden: Aw... That's so sweet of you to say that! Hope you like this chapter, though I prefer the first one. **

B

_Bond_.

You had a strong bond with Isabel, since when you were little. Whatever happens to you, she would be the first one you would call. When you were down, you would call Isabel. She would take you to buy baby clothes in D&G. You would cheer up, with this gleaming smile on your face.

When you were happy, Isabel would take you out, to buy some accessories, shoes, and you two would chat all about different things, from school to friends, from make up to clothes. Both of you would have this same cheery smile. You two look so lovely together.

Then, your bond broke.

When you were 4, Isabel fed you a substance, as an experiment. You became very, very sick. You were in the hospital for 6 months. Sick, vomiting, coughing, high fever. Isabel didn't care. She just wanted to see how the substance worked (Which apparently fail). You were young, only 4, so you didn't know anything. But I was 7, and I heard their conversation, sneaked up on them by the door.

'Isabel, Natalie's sick. The antidote, did you make an antidote?'

'Vikram, of course I didn't. I was hoping the substance worked.'

'Well, you should make an antidote. She's our child.'

'Oh, she'll recover.'

'Isabel, she's your daughter too. Don't you care about her?'

'If she is a real Lucian, she will recover in no time. Just think of it as a test!'

'...'

'Vikram, you are too worried.'

'I'm not, she's my baby girl! I wouldn't want her sick!'

'Your baby girl? Ha, since when did you care about her? You were always flying to some other country for business trips. Did you even know what happened to her? What grade she's in? What is the school name? Who is her best friend? No, of course not. I was the one she looks for, not you. So she's not your baby girl.' Isabel snarled in a real nasty voice. I thought Vikram winced a little too. Her voice and attitude clearly doesn't match her looks.

I shivered. Isabel rarely used that voice. It made me felt scared, so I quietly tip-toed away.

* * *

I told you that Isabel didn't make an antidote, but you just protected her as always. I still remember. You said in your little baby voice, "Mother just forgot. Everyone forgets. Even Lu-sons. Besides, ant-dote isn't important."

"Yes it is. It can cure you!"

"Ant-dote is for ants, not me. See, it is even in its name, so it couldn't cure me. I'm not an ant."

I remember sighing, then walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

You didn't believe me, but you were starting to wonder, you got suspicious at Isabel. Your bond broke.

Sure, you still shopped with her. Talk to her. Discuss with her about the clues, lucians, clothes. Call for her, when you feel really, really upset. She would bring you out to cafés, drinking high teas. But not as much.

Not as much.


	3. C Cahills

**Oh. My. Gosh.**

**I've never expected to get SO MANY REVIEWS! THANKS, GUYS! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: haha, thanks. I think Vikram is hard to write, since he is not really mentioned in the books, just briefly, so he was giving me a headache. Hoped it turned out okay. :D**

**39 Clues Fanfictioner: Thanks! :D You're very kind.**

**The Gone Angel: Haha, I didn't really tend to make the story sad, actually. It just... happened. XD**

**Volcanic Lily: I know, right? Isabel really is very, very cruel. **

**Athens Eternal Maiden: Aw... Thanks. You're too kind. XD**

**Shimmering Icicles: Yeah, I prefer the first chapter. And I do realize my chapters tend to turn into angst even when I don't want to. Like this one... Thanks for correcting the mistakes. :D**

**clara0414: Oh My God. I actually got a review from you! That means my story wasn't that bad. Oh yeah, baby! XD ****Thanks for correcting my mistakes, anyway :D**

* * *

C

Cahills

The word Cahills was burn into your mind before you even learnt how to walk. Mother taught you about them, talked about them as 'night time stories' to you, made you memorize the clues Lucians had, taught you how Lucians were the best among all branches.

* * *

The first time you saw Cahills, besides me, Isabel and Vikram, was at Hope and Arthur's funeral.

Dan was hysterical, shrieking and crying, hoping his parents would come back to him. Amy was sobbing softly, trying hard to keep those tears from sliding down her little puffy cheeks.

You, a naïve, little four-year old decided to fulfill your curiosity, went over to their seat and sat by them, asking why were they crying.

"Why are you crying?" you asked.

"Our parents are gone. They leaved us," whispered Amy. A tear slid down.

You patted her shoulder. "My parents always leave me. They go to places around the world. But they will come back."

"They won't. They went to Jesus' arms. They are not coming back."

You sniffled a little. "That's too bad. "

Dan let out a huge sob, "I w-w-want mama b-b-back! A-amy, they a-a-are c-coming back, r-right?"

Amy stayed silent. A huge wave of tears fled down her cheek.

You patted on Dan's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel better, you could be my friend. My name is Natalie. "

Dan stopped sobbing for a bit, "my name is Dan. Dan Cahill. That is my sister, Amy."

Cahill, a name so familiar...

Amy looked at you. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"My parents didn't come here. They are on a trip. But there is my brother, Ian," you pointed at me, and started to walked over to me.

You dragged me by the hand, and took me over to where Amy and Dan were sitting. We chatted for a while, then it was time to go.

"Bye, Amy and Dan!" you waved your chubby little hand.

"Bye, Ian and Natalie!" they waved.

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, NATALIE?" Isabel hollered.

"I made some friends... at the funeral...?" your voice quivered.

"What were the name of your 'friends'?" Isabel shouted.

"Amy... and Dan Cahill..." you replied. There was nothing worse than an angry Isabel.

Isabel was furious, "for the sake of Luke, Natalie! Mark my words, they are not good. Okay? You should know this! I've told you hundred times! We are Lucians, the most powerful branch..."

"...the most powerful branch in the Cahill family," you muttered along.

"As Lucians, those little orphans are nothing compared to us. Forget about them, dear Natalie."

"But mother, they seemed so nice!"

"Ha! One thing you must know, Cahills are unpredictable. You should be ready..."

You gulped. I stand corrected, there was nothing worse than a lecture from Isabel, they are all long and boring, burnt in your mind long ago, you could memorize them in your sleep.

But even as long and boring Isabel's lectures could be, you were still blinded from her speeches on Cahills. Soon, you've forgotten the little encounter you had with Amy and Dan. You've forgotten on innocence and nice. You were becoming a cold-blooded Lucian. Just as Isabel wanted.

And so did I.


	4. D Dad

**Hi! I'm a bit late, am I? Mainly because... I was too lazy. XDD**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Aw... You're too sweet. **

**Crushed Shattered: As a matter of fact, yes, yes I am. Thanks! Well, actually, we do have English at school. So yeah.**

**The Gone Angel: She came back in the end, didn't she? Don't get sad, sweetie.**

**Helloooo It's Me: Nat's not dead. She's just... Um... Uh... Oh well. XD**

**Volcanic Lily: Yeah. She probably would have. But then again, if she did, then the 39 clues would be totally different. D: But thanks, anyway! That's too kind of you, much too kind. XDD**

**AngelicSpring: Oh My Gosh, you actually read my story! And yeah, the Natalie Kabra Show. Like the life of Natalie Kabra flashes before his eyes. That's a cool way for you to think of it. :D**

**Oh, and I do realize almost all of my chapters turns into angst. T.T Any tips on how to lighten up the story?**

* * *

D

Dad.

Vikram Kabra is not known for being nice. He is known for cunning, sneaky, evil, indifferent. He has done some wrong things through his life, but even so, he was once a little naïve angel, he once brought joy to the world. He once brought you happiness too.

* * *

"Papa! Papa! Look at my sketch!" a six-year-old, aka you, shoved a drawing of a family to dear father.

Father took it and studied it. There were four stick mans on it, a cute little girl in the middle, a boy beside her, and a pretty mother smiling behind them. Lastly, a man with a half-smile stood at the back.

"A nice drawing, sweet heart. Would you mind telling me who is who?" he asked you dearly.

"This is Ian," you said, pointing at 'me'. "This is mum," you pointed at 'Isabel'. "This is me, see? I added some sparkly powder on my dress!" you pointed at 'you'. "And this man, is you!"

"I see. What a pretty drawing, Natalie. Let's pin it up in your room, shall we? You have such potential, darling," he said, walking you to your room.

Your face broke into a big smile. "I have po-tial? What does po-tial mean, papa? Does it mean 'pencil'? I have tons of pretty pencils. My favorite one is the pink one with my name on it."

Father chuckled. "Potential means you have so much specialties in you. You're going to grow and grow, become a wonderful person. Now let's find you a golden frame, Natalie."

You grinned. "Really, papa? I'm going to be wonderful?"

"Yes, my baby girl. You shall grow to become wonderful. Become a fabulous person."

You smiled cheerfully. "Yay!" you cheered.

A little conversation with father would light up your little face for weeks.

* * *

Since father escaped, your face would always be expressionless. But I know, secretly, you wanted father to come home. You prayed and prayed. Hoping one day, father would miraculously come home. But as time go by, you were starting to lose faith. You didn't care anymore. You were heartbroken, by the fact that he won't come back.

But everyone has a dad. Even us. Don't you ever, ever forget that, Natalie.


	5. E Educate

**Hey!**

**Agent Get Amy And Ian Together: Oh my, that's so sweet of you to say that! Really! But thanks. :D**

**Directioner Fanfictioner: Thanks. XD**

**Shimmering Icicles: Aw... Thanks! I always thought that Vikram would be nice. **

**bookwormhk1: thanks. XD I really do like writing from our darling Ian's view.**

**The Gone Angel: Don't cry! Please don't. But I really couldn't help but write angst... I wanted it to be humor but it turned out angst. T.T Any advice?**

**Volcanic Lily: I love the last paragraph too. That was probably my favourite chapter... Better than this one, anyway. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

**Helloooo It's Me: Nah... Vice Versa... *hint* **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! They made my day! :D**

* * *

E

Educate

We Kabras always have the best. Even education. That's why we went to private schools.

Although, there was a short time when we did went to a local public school.

As you know, we Lucians were taught how to spy and lie. We were the best of the best. When I was 9 and you were 6, we were on our first mission.

"Children, you will be on your first mission soon. Your first mission is to spy in a public school, which is an ekat stronghold in disguises. You will have to gather information about the clues, and report back to me. You will be studying at the school for 6 months," Isabel said.

I frowned. "Does this means we will have to disguise ourselves?"

"Yes. We do not want to blow our cover. You will be David and Skye Jones."

You pouted. "Skye sounds like a ridiculous name."

"Better than David," I mutter.

"Skye is a perfectly fine name, so is David. Now quit complaining, we are going to give you two a makeover to disguise. Come along."

And then we were off to makeover.

* * *

I stared at myself at the mirror. My black hair was transformed into a sort of dark brown. So was yours. Our amber eyes were now a dull brown. Our skin tone was lighter. Amazing how you could do with make up. But it was clear you didn't like the idea of disguises, neither you liked the idea of going to a public school.

"There will be peasants, Ian, peasants! They will have filthy germs!" you complained.

I rolled my eyes. "It may not be as bad as it seems. You might make some friends."

"I would not make friends with peasants. Ever."

"You may-"

"I wouldn't! Ew, Ian, were you planning to befriend them?"

"No, just that you may make friends with them... That's all."

"Not possible. They are peasants."

Little did you know…

* * *

"Hi, welcome to our school. My name is Sofia, what is your name?" a little girl asked.  
You held your chin high up. "Why do you want to know?"

The little girl said, "we could be friends. Since you're new here…"

You glared at her.

"Well, what do you like? I like going shopping with my mummy. She buys lots of clothes with me. She is very pretty," the little girl said, looking at you.

Your eyes grew with interest, but quickly resumed back to a cold stare.

"I love dolls too, I have a lot at home. Do you like dolls?"

You loved dolls, too.

"Yes. Yes I do. I go shopping with mummy too. My name is Skye," you said, in a small voice.

"Skye is a cool name. We have so much in common! You could sit with me at lunch, if you want too. But of course, you can sit with someone else…" she trailed off.

You considered it for a moment, then agreed. "Sure."

That's how you made your first friend. The first highlight of your road to education. Not an A, not teacher's praise, but a friend.

We still did what we were told, to find out about the clues. You became best friends with Sofia quickly. You two were inseparable. She would often invite you to her house and play. Sleepovers, even. You two had so much fun together. You chat, eat, walk, even go to the toliet together! (Not in the same stall, of course)

But again, Isabel had to ruin it.

* * *

"You made a friend? A friend? Natalie, you know perfectly well that they are poor peasants. We shall not befriend a peasant. Do you understand? We Kabras are high and mighty, we are not the same level as peasants. That's it. I will transfer you and Ian to a private school. Tomorrow. You will no longer go to that school. You've found out enough anyways."

"But… But… Mum! Sophia is-"

"I don't want any excuses. You will go to a different school tomorrow."

And that ended our education in a public school. It ended your friendship with Sofia too.

It began our education in a private school. With all the rich people. And the snobby ones too. Your friendship with Sofia was forgotten...


	6. F Fabulous

**Hello!**

**First time in months, I'm finally updating this story. Hope this is good enough! :D And, for the first time, it is not angst! Happy? I hope so. XD Enjoy!**

* * *

F- fabulous

"Fabulous! Now, Miss Kabra, tilt your chin up! Yes, upwards! Just a little. Perfect!" the photographer took a series of pictures, grinning. "Fabulous job, Miss Kabra, Mr. Kabra. It was my pleasure to be working with you two. The photo shoot was wonderful! You children have such potential!" the photographer beamed. I nodded back, and you had a radiant smile on your face.

* * *

You were eight back then, having the time of your life. It was your first photo shoot – a famous clothing brand hired us as child models. You were so excited that you couldn't sleep for days. You were babbling about the photo shoot for weeks. And, on the day of the photo shoot, you had picked out your prettiest outfit in your closet – the white saffron dress, with floral patterns on, and matched it with your brand new golden heels. Mum thought it was ridiculous to fuss over some photo shoot, but I thought it was rather cute.

When we arrived at the studio, the staff made us to sit, and fluffed us with make-up. The staff gave you magazines, while they did your hair. You were amazed by the different hairstyles and outfits. You were eagerly pointing at the photos, wishing to try them all out.

Racks and racks of different outfits were displayed in the dressing room. Your eyes lit up! I, too, was amused by all the different clothing. Although a tad disgust by the fact that we had to wear casual jeans and T-shirts, but you were still eager to try them all on, see how they would look on you.

Of course, they looked fabulous on you.

* * *

The photographer had a funky hairstyle, wore sunglasses, even though we were indoors. His name was 'Fabu'. Your nose wrinkled when he introduced himself, until he said 'Fabu' was like 'Fabulous', you smiled. "I'm fabulous, too!" you said. He laughed. "Little kid, you are such an adorable child! Meeting you today, made my day!"

Fabu positioned us, and told us to do different movements. You were truly having fun, laughing as he took pictures. He said you were the best model he had, really showing off the clothes and the pictures felt 'real', the emotions were so realistic. That made you smile so hard that your smile nearly covered half of your face.

After the photo shoot was over, Fabu showed us the pictures. Some looked stunning, some looked ridiculous. But even so, we were happy about the results. Most of all, we were glad that we had fun.

Weeks later, we received the photos, which were printed out, and a thank you letter from the brand and Fabu. Fabu had also said they would hire us next time they need a child model. I took the pictures out and gave some to you. You hung the photo frames on the wall, and put one beside your bed. That one photo was the most stunning – you wearing you floral dress showing off an eye-blinding smile.

Yes, Natalie was truly fabulous. No matter inside or out.


	7. G Glitter

**Hey fellow fanfiction authors!I was wondering how was I suppose to continue my story, now that Natalie's well... Uh... in the arms of Jesus. But here's a new chapter, much less angst than the previous ones, I wouldn't want the whole story to be so gloomy. If you prefer angst, though, just tell me! XD**

**I have to thank my friend CrushedShattered. She gave me inspiration to use the word 'Glitter'. Thanks, gal! :D**

**So... Let the reading begin!**

* * *

G - Glitter

"Happy birthday darling!"

You slowly opened your eyes, wondering whose birthday it was. Looking around in your newly furnished, pale pink room, you saw Isabel and Vikram standing at the door, and there were presents piled up on the corner.

Then, it dawned on you – it was your birthday!

You squealed in delight, "My birthday! It's finally my birthday!"

"Yes, Natalie. And don't forget – you're going to Glittertopia today."

"Glittertopia! Are you coming too, mummy, father?"

"No, sorry, darling. But we have work to do. I will ask Ian to go with you later."

What? I would be going to Glittertopia?! I stomped into your room.

"Ian, exactly why are you here?" Isabel barked.

Uh oh. I gulped. "Have you been eavesdropping again, young man?" Isabel hollered.

"Yes…" I admitted quietly.

"Well, then your punishment shall be going to Glittertopia with your sister. I have booked an appointment for her there, and there will be a personal workshop for her, and you, young man, will join her."

You snickered. "Have fun, brother!"

* * *

"Who would even like glitter when there's diamonds, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, moon stone, did I mention diamonds?" I grumbled. Glitter was not fun. I didn't understand why you loved glitter so much.

"Yes, you did. Three times, in fact. Why wouldn't you like glitter? They come in all sorts of colours!"

"All they make is a mess."

You sighed. "I am not going to let you ruin my birthday with your pessimistic attitude. Be happy, for goodness sake, it's your dear sister's birthday!"

"I just hope we won't get there so soon."

"Too bad, Ian. Look, we're here already! Ready to have some fun?"

I just groaned miserably.

* * *

"Welcome, Mr. and Miss Kabra. This is Glittertopia! I am Sienna, and I will be your tutor today! Please, do put on some aprons first, it may get messy!"

I smirked. Told you so. I am always right.

We put on our tailor made aprons, and followed Sara; Suzanne;Sienna to a small room. The room was actually spacious and clean - a shelf that held different tubes of glitter stood against one wall, and two work benches against another. A slightly larger work bench with glue gun and all those other artsy equipments and materials stood against the last one. You gasped as you saw the different colours each tube of glitter held.

"Wow," was all you said.

Sammi, no; Sunny, no; Sienna just smiled.

"Choose something you want to decorate at that large workbench first. Perhaps you would like a pair of heels? Phone case? A messenger bag? You can even choose fountain pens, but it would be slightly harder to decorate."

"Phone case."

"And you, Mr. Kabra?"

"Fountain pen."

You stalked off to the glitter shelf, looking curiously and fondly at each glitter tube. "Oh, Ian, I want to have one of these at home too!"

"Don't be silly. Mummy wouldn't let you."

"I guess you're right... Oh, which colour is better? Pink, or mauve?"

"You use too much pink. Why don't you go for mauve instead this time?"

"Okay." You took the mauve bottle, along with other shades of purple and walked to the short bench and sat down. Sophie, no; Sienna (Yes, finally remembered her name) hurried to you and started teaching you on how to decorate.

* * *

"Done! Look at my phone case, Sienna!"

"Wow, Miss Kabra, this looks classy. Beauty in its simplicity."

After an hour, you finally finished your phone case. It was really simple, to be honest. Shades of dark purple for background, and mauve for your initials: N.K. Besides that, Sienna help added some gems on, make it even prettier.

You flushed. "Thank you."

Then, you turned to look at me. "What about your fountain pen, Ian?"

I remained silent. "Ian?" you asked again. Seeing me not answering, you located the fountain pen and snatched it for a closer look.

"Ian! What have you done to it?"

"Ehh... I don't exactly know how to decorate it..."

"That's obvious. Look at this! Splotches of black... Eww, why is it so sticky? Ian! Sienna said not to put too much glue!"

I shrugged my shoulders.

You huffed. Then, you suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh, Ian... Who knew you were such a failure in arts? I need to show this to Mummy and Father." You dug out your phone, took a photo of the fountain pen and slipped on your newly made phone cover. You waved your phone in front of me as I watched in horror. "I bet they're going to laugh their socks off. Wait, Mummy doesn't wear socks. She wears heels. Oh, well."

"NATALIE! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I hollered.

You let out a laugh. "Ian, you couldn't even decorate a fountain pen!"

"Just wait!"

"I don't care. But thank you for making my birthday fun! Thanks Sienna! Ian and I will be going now!"

"Natalie, I will get you!"

"Someday, perhaps. But now, Ian, I want to thank you. Thank you for making my birthday fun. Thank you for coming with me, even though you didn't want to come here."

I flushed. You rarely thank me. "It was nothing, Natalie."

* * *

Yes, Isabel and Vikram had a good laugh over my fail attempt at decorating the fountain pen. Yes, it wasn't the best day of my life. But, it was one of the most enjoyable days of YOUR life, and I'm glad I was part of it.


	8. H Hello

**Hey guys~ I'm back, with another chapter of...**

***drum roll***

**Alphabets! Hope you guys like it! And as most of you have been waiting for, I added a little Romance... (Don't kill me, Imaginar!) *winks* Tell me what you think, please?**

* * *

H - Hello

"Hello, Dan Cahill."

"Hello, Natalie Kabra."

It was at a Cahill reunion, where you bumped into a stupid American git - Dan Cahill.

You sniffed the air, and wrinkled your eyebrows in disgust. "I smell something funny."

Dan glared at you. "Well, I don't understand how someone would think that, what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, P-E-R-F-U-M-E , smells so good."

You took a step closer to him and waved your hand casually. "Well, to me, you seem to be lacking of it. How about I give some of mine to you?"after that, you took out your perfume bottle from your purse, preparing to spray it all over Dan.

His eyes widen with fear and shock.

"Woah, no thanks, Cobra."

"Don't be shy. You know you want it." With that, you stepped even closer to the boy, with a wicked grin on your face.

He immediately backed away, of course. But he was too late; you already raised your perfume bottle, and sprayed all over him, smiling with confidence.

"EWWWW!"

That was your first encounter with him since six years ago, at Hope and Arthur's funeral.

* * *

_A few months later…_

"Hello, Natalie Kabra."

"Hello, Dan Cahill. What exactly are you doing here?"

"Kabra, In case you haven't notice, and I am surprised that you haven't; this is a Cahill reunion. I am a Cahill, as it says so in my name. D-A-N C-A-H-I-L-L."

"…"

"…"

"You have a point."

"I always do."

You suppressed a little smile. "Why, how very modest of you."

"I know. Modest is my middle name."

"I thought it was 'Ninja'?"

He shrugged and turned away carelessly. You started to giggle.

He looked at you curiously. "What's so funny?"

You laughed even harder.

He glanced at you confusedly, and you started to blush a little.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"What's so funny? You still haven't answered my question!"

Utter silence.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Say something!"

That got you mad. Nobody ever orders a Kabra to do anything, much less that little rascal.

"Nobody orders me around!" you said angrily.

"I'm not ordering you around!" he declared.

Angrily, you took a spoon lying nearby the table, and threw it at him.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I felt like it. That's what you get for ordering me around, rascal!"

His face was a deep shade of crimson, and he threw a plastic fork at you. It fell lamely on the floor. He flushed even deeper.

You burst into laughter, laughing uncontrollably over his failure.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Stop laughing!"

You stopped for a second, and laughed even harder. The poor boy stood there, face flushed, and stomped angrily on the floor.

"Stop laughing at me!" he said again, and threw another fork at you. This time, it hit you on the face.

You immediately stopped laughing. You glared menacingly at him, and grabbed a perfume bottle from your purse, spraying it at him again.

"EWW! NOT AGAIN!"

"Haha, you need some of it!"

That was the first time you've ever laughed so hard, over something so silly, too. That day, you never stopped smiling. Your face glowed. Perhaps, it was refreshing to have some fun once and a while. Perhaps, that git was really funny. I'd never know, now, would I?

* * *

Who knew that a stupid American git, as you always called him, could make you laugh so hard? Who knew that a stupid American git, could make you smile non-stop for the whole day? Who knew that a stupid American git, could make a high class, British young lady's day?

Who knew that saying "hello", can make you smile so much?

That American git Dan Cahill... I have to correct my statement. He is definitely not stupid; only a handful people can make the Mighty Natalie Kabra laugh and smile. He really is something, isn't he?

* * *

**By the way, guys, go check out Imaginar's Twist and Turn, 'kay? Tell her what you guys think. :D Thanks tons, guys! **


End file.
